


In Flames

by Komorebi8



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M, be, 主要角色死亡预警, 师生
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komorebi8/pseuds/Komorebi8
Summary: 他想要金炳善开心，他想把气球还给金炳善。
Relationships: LeeJaeGon | Lee Jae-Gon/Fleta | Kim Byung-Sun
Kudos: 2





	In Flames

**Author's Note:**

> ooc 师生  
> 有R级内容注意 BE  
> 主要角色死亡预警

门外有餐盘啪嗒落地的声响，李才坤心想这该是晚饭时间了，食物已经不是食物，是他用来作计算的工具。

他在进行一场抗争。

夕阳洒在那架落了灰的施坦威上，从家教停止来自己家后就没有再被打开过。他睹物思人，金炳善，他的钢琴老师，曾经与他一同并排坐着钻研鲁多维科。那是真切感受到时光流逝，平静又从容，和老师一样。

一本哈农出现他的视野内，上面细细记录的笔迹也来自于自己的钢琴家教，那是他关闭房门前唯一从母亲手里抢下来的东西。自己偶尔会细细翻看，一边想着金炳善去了哪里，然后继续拒绝与自己的母亲交流。

-

他被母亲劝说着靠音乐与钢琴来解放自己时并没有想去反对，这些话从小到大对他来说从来都不是建议而是通知，于是第二天回家后看见房间里那架崭新的施坦威也丝毫没有惊讶。

李才坤的母亲有些刻板，始终觉得儿子年纪已经不小了，手形固化僵硬恐怕难以拥有孩童一般的可塑性。家教就是这样打算后被找来的，参加过国际大赛成绩不菲的音乐学院优等生，妈妈在电话那头这样告诉他：“他会教好你的。”

那天下午落了大雪，他记得清清楚楚，家教老师带着满身寒气出现在监控画面中，从玄关的显示屏上能通过各种角度看见高高瘦瘦的青年在抖拂掉围巾上的雪。稀里哗啦落地一片，李才坤只是呆呆看着，脑袋里想着昨晚熬夜完成的数学题。

待到问好时他才真正相信了母亲的话，那只手柔软修长，指甲被修得干净圆润，袖扣也挑选得恰到好处。这实实在在让李才坤抗拒不起来，在最初就决定接纳同样规整的老师进入他的房间。

“很好的琴，”那只手抚摸过去，从凸起的黑键上滑落得重了，就留下一个清亮的音，和他的声音一样：“调过音了，准备得十分充分。”

他转过身来看着站在后方的自己，那只手又朝自己展开：“首先，我们来找好手型吧。”

李才坤记得他说手型像是松松垮垮地握着一颗鸡蛋，指尖支起来，弯曲着和手臂练成一座拱桥；大拇指也要保持着弧度，小拇指当然也不可以让侧面的肉接触光滑的键面。他们那天为了这么个手型纠结了不少时间，优等生没想到在这里遇到滑铁卢，不禁回想母亲的担忧，搞不好都是真的。

他也这么说出来了：“我是不是开始得太晚了，我的手很僵硬。”

然后漂亮的男青年用不可置信的眼神看着他，眼珠子亮亮地染上些许愠意：“别听那些东西，艺术从不会嫌你来得太晚。”

有点赌气一样，抓着自己的手就捧了起来。真是专业的，李才坤的手背就紧紧贴在温热柔软的琴师的手心上，大拇指覆了过来，轻缓地揉按着他的手心。

“你这边要放松，”老师低垂着眼，睫毛像小憩的蝴蝶，手上动作着，用大拇指指腹细腻地顺着李才坤的中指一步步轻轻捻了上去。高中生按住笔杆的指尖被轻轻捏住，接着按了按指腹，金老师的体温偏高，他的手指也是温暖的，“这里不是接触琴键的地方，你要记住。”

手被轻轻放回了琴键上，李才坤心想琴师们视手为生命，未曾想其他的生命也会让他们如此在意。他继续摆着又改正着手型，突然那座拱桥下钻进来一只细白的手，一根手指顶起了他的手心：

“第一节课我会这样帮你。”

“下次你一定要自己摆好，形成肌肉记忆才会对你有帮助。”

李才坤点点头，什么话也没说，金炳善喷的香水清凉又温和，不会让人感到不适。

天马行空地想着这些，却也能够知道老师在很认真地看着他。

-

“这个星期…我看看，”翻了几页的琴谱被递到他眼前，修长的手指点了点左边和右边的纸页，“哈农的这两页练习，练熟以后给我，好吗？”

金老师很有意思，他不将这种定义为“作业”，而是让李才坤自己严谨地把其作为一首即将等待演出的“作品”。他的用词十分令人满意，作为一位懂行的听众，在向李才坤索要一场精彩的表演。

几近三个月间，这位专业顶尖的家教显然给李母呈上了一份令人满意的答卷。美丽的女士经常在与伙伴一同参加射击后的茶话会上像是手握着新的武器，心安理得地接受其他女士对她教育有方的吹捧与赞叹。

没办法，李母低头抿了口茶，余光瞄到侍者在射击场的枪架旁细心擦拭整理着太太们的工具，心里想着自己的决定果然没有让她失望，让自己如今能够神气又优雅地向其他母亲夸赞着自己聪慧的独子。

学生本人也觉得老师尽心尽力，他渐渐会开始沉迷在那些难度极高的乐曲中，将被课业压制的神经彻底放松，获得暂时的解放。这就是金炳善教的，把这称作灵魂的救赎，如此夸张的词藻也曾让还在练习绿袖子的李才坤偷笑过，如今看来艺术家们果然是有着不一样的那份见解。

他逐渐认可与赞同这位年轻的钢琴师，自然也敞开心扉开始靠近，李才坤没想到只用迈出一步就能得到如此多的回馈。金炳善的校园和新的奖项都被他连同学校里教的知识点装进了大脑里，他渐渐像馋音乐那样渴望着听到关于金炳善的更多的事情。于是无师自通地学会去主动寻找与探索，不漏掉一点点异常又奇妙的地方。

那天他将空调开得有些热，老师永远扣到最顶端的衬衫扣子终于被解开一个，李才坤的视线就那样钻了进去，第一次偷窥到了老师的暗处。

圆形的伤疤，抑或是新肉，突兀地生长在那里，粉褐色的，丑陋的。

未曾想过这样的东西会有一天出现在金炳善的身上。

他闭上嘴没有说话，却在日后发现了越来越多这样的东西，它们或是凸起或是凹陷着在某一天附着在金炳善的身上映入自己的眼帘。李才坤像是得到了天文望远镜，在某一晚开始偷窥到了月亮的某一角暗面。

想得越来越多，逐渐超过了学识所占的分量，入侵了他的生活入侵了他的梦。

李才坤那一天起得异常的晚，他在床上坐着愣了一会儿，开了包床头柜里的纸巾，有些别扭地走进了洗手间。在里面呆了一阵后，他伴着水声洗内着，不忘瞄了眼手机屏幕，今天大概连吃点午饭的时间都没有，老师就快来了。

想到这里后门铃就适时地响了起来，他甩了甩手上的水，把内裤拧干后就跑出去开了门。

今天的老师有些心不在焉，时不时地朝身后的床头柜那儿瞄，李才坤咳了一声，让他有些尴尬地道了声抱歉。

“你看起来状态不是很好？”

老师摆摆手：“不不不，我可能需要去一趟洗手间。”

李才坤就目送着他从包里掏出来什么东西放进了牛仔裤的口袋里，走出了自己的房间。

练了一阵琴谱后才迟迟想起自己那条洗净的内裤的去向时，高中仔脸一瞬间红透了，梦里的主人公现在似乎就要看见那条光明正大摆在洗手台边忘记晒的罪证。他慌乱地夺门而出，却在虚掩的洗手间门前愣住。

打火机的声音吧嗒地响在空间里，那只漂亮的手撑在洗手池旁，骨节凸起，而指缝间夹了根细细的烟。李才坤亲眼看见那支未燃的烟渐渐靠前，不该碰触琴键的指腹如今在那团拧干的布料上点了点。

很快就收了回去，烟被点燃了。

  
门缝被拉得彻底敞开，金炳善握着门把手面无表情地看着自己的学生愣在原地，就着右手吸了一口烟，寥寥烟雾被吐在了少年的脸前。

李才坤被扯进来跌坐在马桶盖上，细白的手指打开了换气以后又反锁上门，最后让大步走来跨坐在自己身上的老师轻轻地搭在了自己的肩侧。

臀肉是软软的，和主人细瘦的身材根本不一样，一点都不硌人，伴着身体前倾的动作在李才坤的腿根处磨蹭。琴师漂亮的手如今在意起了学生的脸，就像当初描绘他的手指那般描绘着他的眉毛到下颚，留恋地划过一道绵延的线。他又抽了一口烟，嘴唇贴着嘴唇，渡给自己的好学生。这一次他坏事干尽，舌尖撩拨过年轻的孩子们那正敏感的上颚处，让模范生倒吸了一口气，活生生地将烟雾吞了进去，咳得肺都要出来。

他笑着拍拍高中生的背给他顺气，胯部有意无意地摆动着，勾得年轻气盛的小男生满脸通红，从未经历过这些的青涩反应显然取悦到了金炳善。他又吻了上去，这次勾着不知所措的舌头嬉戏玩闹，之间涎液从嘴角流了下来，滴落在他的衬衫上，理性从高高在上的位置跌落，变成触手可得的热烈。他教唆着学生学会换气的同时为自己把衬衫纽扣解开，李才坤这才将完整的月亮收入眼底，丑陋的东西那么多，老师却仍旧是具美丽的躯体。

直到呼吸困难后老师才懒洋洋地将与他紧紧相贴的胸部拉开，他们的嘴唇也是，只是中间连着的那根要断未断的银丝淫乱背德又不堪，昭示着荒诞的一切。

高中生下意识握住身上人细瘦的腰，指缝间却被放进一支快要燃尽的烟，漂亮的脸蛋埋在李才坤的肩头，在他的耳旁用气音吐露着氤氲遐思。手腕就像当初学手型那样被控制住，李才坤沉溺在如此的跟随与带领的关系中，直到金炳善让他按下去。

他以为自己是听错了，有些不可置信地抬起了头，面对的却是平静又不容反驳的眼神。

老师说，你把它按下去，按在这里。

一切疑惑都明了了，李才坤眼眶通红酸胀，有些恨恨地瞪着老师，像一只被背叛了的小狼。他被迫了解得太多，哀愤到了极点，他心想好，如你所愿。

皮肉烧焦的味道传了过来，身上人痛得颤抖，紧紧扣着自己的背去强迫自己挺过钻心地疼痛。李才坤被圆圆的指尖扣着也多少感受到了同样的痛，但他觉得痛快得要命，手在老师的默许下溜进裤缝里，揉着丰盈的臀肉在云里雾里达成了这样的报复，又满意地看见了年轻的琴师全部坍塌的面貌。

能听到老师发出一些哀哀的低喊，这又痛又让他感到快乐，更何况这快乐是李才坤给他的。想到这里，金炳善张嘴连着布料一起咬在少年的肩膀上，虎牙深深陷进去，直到白色T恤上留下浅浅的红色血点。

-

金炳善的二十三年人生早已让他的灵魂烂掉大半，他被父母彻底地卖给了钢琴，在规整的黑白键与乐谱中拥有了了解所谓艺术的资格，却又丢掉了属于他的自我。但他在从小到大的那座牢笼里所收到来自于最亲近的人的暴力与谩骂中依从了另一种属于自己的自由，痛感与快感为了他的艺术美感而在相互间画上等号，却未曾想过如今也会有一座新的笼子让他心甘情愿地在里面啼唱。

那天之后他与李才坤开始了这段闭口不言的恋爱，他作为教师的角色引导着学生，又同时让其明白如何节制。就像音符完美地协调与结合，相互需要。他们接吻，又彼此抚慰，也在夏日蝉鸣之时占据在李才坤房间的飘窗上做爱。

如今秋日落叶归根，金炳善爬伏在铺着毯子的飘窗上承受着年轻的爱与能量，发育良好的性器在做到激烈之时会让他恍惚觉得自己的肚子要被捅穿。自己的身体被死死地钉在那东西上面，腰都被捏得几近青紫，但这也从不影响他被自己的学生扳过头来迎接一段曼妙的吻。

他懂得怎样命令李才坤，而乖巧的学生全盘皆收，听话地用金炳善那条在台上获奖时配的领带拴住老师的脖子。金炳善故意要他绑得紧些再紧些，教高中生如何用死神的亲吻来驯服他这头艳情中丰腴淫乱的母鹿。

-

他们被发现的那天，金炳善的屁股被琴键硌得起了印子，好学生把内裤塞在自己老师的后面，堵住那个永远不知满足的肉穴。他们穿上衣裤后顾不上清理琴键上残留的精液就急着拥在一起接吻，大敞的窗户伴着扩香石一如以前一样妄图隐藏罪证，但房门被打开后妇人歇斯底里的尖叫让这一切都敞开了给人尽收眼底。

李才坤看见自己的母亲那张总是胜券在握的面庞终于松动坍塌，他害怕却又开心，示威一样把受到惊吓的老师拉回怀里旁若无人地亲吻。

女人几乎是疯了一样地冲过来把两人拉开，盛怒支配她狠狠地给了自己儿子一个响亮的耳光，转头她却还是要维持自己高高在上的仪态，两眼通红地瞪着金炳善说了一声滚。

-

那之后金炳善就再也没有出现过，李才坤收回思绪盖上了那本琴谱，他又觉得被抛下了。虽然这就是母亲想要让他知道的，但他还是因此觉得难过。突然就会需要安慰，下意识地寻找着自己的母亲。

这是他时隔两个月后喊自己的妈妈，而女人在这两个月间失去光亮的眼里又为这这份血缘亲情重燃希望，她抱着自己的孩子任他无声地将眼泪浸湿自己昂贵的定制上衣。待他哭够了以后也用指节蹭一蹭自己湿润的眼角，拍拍儿子的背示意他回房间：

“妈妈给你洗一些水果。”

她开心地端着果盘敲了敲儿子紧闭的房门却未收到应答，这么短的时间内才坤也不会睡着，只好疑惑地喊了一声妈妈进来了，小心翼翼推开门后却只有大敞的窗户与被风吹拂的窗帘。李母慌乱了一阵，又安抚自己儿子的房间在一层，也不担心出什么大碍。

可是放在床上的手机响了。

优雅的女士笑容顿时有些僵硬，她扭头去看着被胡乱丢在床上的自己孩子的手机，自己从来都不是个爱窥探隐私的母亲，可是那上面明明白白的发信人让她手上的果盘皆数跌落在地上。

\- 我在你房间后面的花房门口  
\- 我很想你  
\- 才坤

  
李才坤看到信息的那一刻几乎是疯了一样直接就着窗台跳了出去，那是最近最快的路，他快乐地奔跑着，睡衣被风灌进去也丝毫不影响他需要见到爱人的迫切心情。

近了，近了，他看见熟悉的身影牵着一只幼稚的红色气球，可是自己因为狂奔而涌上喉咙的血腥味伴着空气呛了个正着，只好停下来撑着膝盖剧烈地咳嗽。金炳善看见他这样也急，奔过来几步想要帮他顺顺气，手里的气球却又调皮地溜了出去。所幸飞得不高，只是顺着微风往一旁飘了过去。

“我去拿回来！”李才坤对着金炳善大喊，扭头就朝气球飞的方向边喘气边跑。

可是飞得太低好像也不是什么好事情，红色的气球被卡在矮矮的树的枝桠间，与李才坤隔了一个栅栏和灌木丛的距离，他探着身子隔着栅栏去够气球的线，却总是被风吹开。

他想要金炳善开心，他想把气球还给金炳善。

上帝好像听到了他迫切的愿望，终于将线送到了他的手里，于是他朝自己的方向扯了扯。

“啪。”

李才坤不记得气球爆炸时的声音有过如此沉闷的时候，他的笑容还凝固在脸上，有些呆呆地望着零星挂在树枝上的气球残体，缓慢地回了头。

他也不记得金炳善有提起过是否爱红色的玫瑰，所以他看见倒在草丛里的恋人胸口开的那朵花时有一瞬间的大脑空白。草尖戳刺在皱掉的布料上，李才坤不太想让这些玫瑰继续盛开，可是它们从草丛里钻了出来，流过大理石的围栏，流到了水泥小径上。

被什么牵引了一样，他转身朝自己房间的方向望了过去。

他应该不是个好的孩子，会忘记妈妈一向将他作骄傲的底牌，也忘记了妈妈在朋友之间也是有名地射击好手。

那女人手上的猎枪口甚至还在冒着最后的烟，李母的发带散了开来，窜进窗口的风吹得发丝凌乱，而她的脸上分不清到底是哭还是笑，好像这整个世界都是扭曲荒诞的一场话剧。

-

一位女士被抱病出国修养因而久久未聚的闺蜜拜托了件事情，她和视频那头面色苍白却依然从容的女士聊着近况，时不时自己会抛出几句嘘寒问暖的话语。

那位李夫人育子有方，自然是呕心沥血地将所有重心放在了独子身上。她骄傲也疲惫，在最后一次与她们一同聚会的时候告知了其他夫人自己因身体抱恙而不得不携子出国修养的消息。

这位女士也是当时席间眉头皱紧捂嘴表示心疼的一员，李夫人的儿子，成绩优异得惊人，她们谁都想和李夫人走近，以便得到那份由李才坤自己整理的学习资料，而让自己也能够成为下一位“育子有方”的母亲。

而最后她获得了李夫人的信任与依赖，成为了最终的胜者。受她的闺蜜所托来到了这所极具盛名的音乐学院，她提着小包优雅地拦下一位缓慢走着的学生，询问了一个人名。

那位学生表情一瞬间像是想起了什么恶心的东西一样，表情厌恶地嘀咕了些她不太明白的东西，但还好，她顺利了解到了那位教授的办公室所处的位置。敲门进去后直接表明了自己的来意。那位老人头发花白，叹了口气，拿了一个文件盒递给她。

“这是炳善的所有乐谱作业。”

“夫人让我再和您确认一遍是否这些就是全部，”她得体地笑着，“你知道的，有些东西零零散散散落出去，总是不太好的。”

手里的文件盒分量不轻，女人不经意地多说一句：“您很喜欢这位学生吧，他的所有作业您都留着，大概是位优秀的孩子。”

“可惜做错了选择，”教授显然不太愿意接她的话，只是错失英才那般摇了摇头：

“李夫人如果是想要他的痕迹彻底消失的话，这是最后的东西了，夫人。”

  
哦？

这位女士在与太太们的聚会间摸爬滚打，茶话会上的夫人们乐衷于炫耀自己育子有方，也不忘明里暗里抓着其他人的那些秘辛作小辫子做些文章。互相交流着其他人暗地里那些见不得光的事情，另一面又不愿放过一丝一缕能令对方哑口无言的线索。她精明聪慧，想到刚刚那位学生的话，低头讶了一下。

同性恋。  
勾引股东的儿子。  
恶心。  
自杀。  
…

怎么听，这些流言都像是在告诉自己，这其中的主人公也有那位拜托自己的闺蜜。

哎呀哎呀，她不动声色地与那位教授告别，关上门后忍不住漏了一丝微笑出来。

后天的射击与茶话会聚餐时，她又拥有新的武器了。


End file.
